It is known that, if required (to prevent ice from forming or to eliminate ice which has already formed), the leading edge of the air inlet cowl of such turbine engines is deiced by heating using pressurized hot air bled from said turbine engine and supplied to said leading edge by a hot-air circulation circuit. Such a hot-air circulation circuit comprises, in a known manner, two branches forming a right-angled structure, namely a transverse branch connected to said turbine engine and a longitudinal branch arranged laterally with respect to said turbine engine and connected to an injector in contact with said leading edge.
However, the hot air bled from the turbine engine is at a high temperature, for example around 500° C., and at a high pressure too, for example around 10 to 20 bar. As a result, the right-angled branches of said hot-air circulation circuit, which are embodied as steel tubes, are subjected to considerable variations in length through the temperature effect, and possibly pressure effect, of said hot air. Consequently, the rigid right-angled structure formed by said transverse and longitudinal branches tends to deform, and the means for fastening said hot-air circulation circuit to said air inlet cowl and the means for bleeding pressurized hot air from the turbine engine experience considerable stresses, possibly damaging them or destroying them.